


The Price of Freedom

by AppleBee25, FanfictionQueen25



Series: James Norrington Series [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Chess, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Magic, Moving On, Multi, Music, Pre-Canon, Romance, Separations, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sunsets, Supernatural Elements, references to Sins of The Father, references to the Price of Freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBee25/pseuds/AppleBee25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionQueen25/pseuds/FanfictionQueen25
Summary: Aeliana Lovelace's one and only wish is to be free. Yet after a deal between her mother and Cutler Beckett, she finds herself further away from her heart's desire and in the hands of the man she hates most.Forced to leave her home to live in England, Aeliana is given no other choice but to submit to Beckett's wishes and conform to the ways of the British elite. A part of her, though, remains steadfast and determined to not allow him to change her completely. Armed with the knowledge of her past, she immerses herself in tales of pirates and legends of the sea and makes a friend named Elizabeth Swann. Together, they form an unbreakable bond that will forever entwine their destinies and shape the lives of everyone around them along with their own.But, little does she know their friendship will lead her to have a fateful encounter with a man named James Norrington that will permanently leave its mark on her. She will come to realize that sometimes there is more to someone than meets the eye, and there are people capable of changing your life in ways that you could never possibly imagine. And Aeliana will have to decide what price she's willing to pay for freedom.(Canon Divergence AU)
Relationships: Cutler Beckett & Original Female Character(s), Cutler Beckett/Original Female Character(s) (one-sided), Elizabeth Swann & Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gillette (Pirates of the Caribbean)/Original Female Character(s), James Norrington & Lawrence Norrington, James Norrington & Original Character(s), James Norrington & Original Female Character(s), James Norrington & Theodore Groves & Gillette, James Norrington/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Character(s), Theodore Groves/Original Female Character(s), Weatherby Swann & Original Female Character(s), Will Turner & Original Female Character(s)
Series: James Norrington Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read! This note will go over the update schedule for this book and a warning for some of its content!
> 
> I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. All characters from the books and movies belong to Disney!
> 
> I want to give a shout out to the creator of my new book cover! It's absolutely gorgeous!
> 
> J A Brown - Wattpad User
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to all of my beta readers who helped me with this! It is only through their efforts that my story is good enough to publish! I appreciate them for everything they've done!
> 
> (Chapters 1-3) - ImperiSan - Quotev User
> 
> (Chapters 1-2) - cwang1 - Wattpad User
> 
> (Chapters 1-?) - triothethird - Wattpad User
> 
> WARNING!!!
> 
> Mild Swearing.
> 
> Here is the first part of an eight-book series I plan to publish for this James Norrington story. I've found myself obsessed with him all of a sudden! I can't help it! He's just too dreamy! I've become a Jack Davenport fangirl.
> 
> I'll just come right out and say that this will not have a consistent update schedule. All I can guarantee is that it will be slow and unpredictable, but I will finish the series. I've only written three chapters so far, and it takes me quite a bit of time to complete them because I'm a perfectionist. I want to make sure each chapter is nearly perfect before releasing it.
> 
> This particular volume consists of almost entirely original content, except for chapters one and two. I pray that I will do the characters justice. I should also probably let all of you know that there will be a lesbian original character introduced in the book, but it's only lightly brushed upon. Please tell me what you think by leaving comments and giving it a heart if you like it. I would love to have constructive criticism so I can improve my writing and this story.
> 
> Also, please don't re-post this on another website without my permission. I've already released it on Royalroad, Mibba, Wattpad, Quotev, DeviantArt, and fanfiction.net. I plan to also put it on Webnovel, but I'll be waiting to do so until I have ten or more chapters. Let me know if there are any other websites that you think I should post this, and I'll check them out.
> 
> As an extra note, both Fanfiction-Queen25 and AppleBee25 are my accounts. You can refer to me as either.
> 
> All right! I think that's everything out of the way, so, without further ado, enjoy the story!
> 
> HAPPY READING!

****

_**August 24, 1720** _

_**Southend-on-Sea, Essex, England** _

The carriage felt stuffy as I rode it toward the dock with Weatherby Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, in the seat in front of me. My unofficial guardian, Cutler Beckett, was seated to my left, chatting with Elizabeth's father about some sort of business deal that had taken place between them. I ignored them as my thoughts lingered elsewhere.

Today was the day I'd been dreading for weeks. The king had given Weatherby the chance to become the new governor of Port Royal due to their close friendship. He graciously accepted, of course, and I was happy for him and his good fortune, but I didn't want them to leave. Elizabeth and her father had become something akin to family to me during the last year. Before meeting them, I'd been lonely and homesick. There were still times I missed my home even though I hadn't stepped foot there in two years, but the Swann's had made London more bearable than I ever imagined it would be.

A quiet sigh escaped my lips while I stared out the window with a small frown.

It was a perfect day for sailing, much to my chagrin. The sun was gradually rising along the horizon, shining its light down on the deep blue ocean and the bustling city. Non-threatening white puffy clouds gracefully blew across the surface of the bright blue sky. I could already see the many military and merchant vessels moored at the pier in the not-so-far distance. It was a beautiful sight to behold. If only I could enjoy it.

I heard Beckett clear his throat. "Aeliana?" he asked, trying to get my attention.

My eyes that mirrored the Caribbean Sea widened a minute fraction as I sat up straight and looked over at him, taken off guard by suddenly being addressed.

"Woss it, then, eh?" I replied, instinctively reverting to my original cockney accent without even thinking about it.

Beckett's deep blue eyes were on my smaller nine-year-old form as he watched me closely with a hint of surprise on his usually composed features. His attire was the latest style in London and purposefully showed off his wealth and status. The lower half of his body was covered by a pair of black breeches he'd tucked underneath a pair of leather, knee-high boots. A white linen shirt with ruffles at the end of the long sleeves was under an elegant dark blue velvet waistcoat that reached his knees. Despite the heat, he also managed to put on a black long-sleeved overcoat that reached his knees and had a white cravat around his neck he'd tucked under his waistcoat. His short, naturally curly, brown hair was hidden underneath a dark brown wig that was styled in a low ponytail. A single ringlet went over his ears, and a black ribbon was tied to the base of the ponytail to hold it back. To finish the look, he had a black bicorne hat on top of his head.

He wasn't, in my opinion, a notably attractive man, although many women wished he would court them. I personally can't imagine why. The only reason I could come up with was his money and prestige. He was, additionally, one of the few bachelors left in his social circles that hadn't married despite already being thirty-three. However, they were lucky he wasn't interested because, behind his somewhat pleasant exterior, he was cruel and cold. I pitied the poor woman who would end up marrying him if he chose to do so; it would mean they were entering into a contract with the devil himself.

The surprise on his face slowly shifted to displeasure, albeit it was barely noticeable. Only the very few who knew him well enough could see it.

"Aeliana?" he questioned again, this time with a subtle warning.

I was confused about why he was annoyed at first, but it didn't take me long to realize the reason. He was displeased with my accent, the dialect of the impoverished working class.

He, and even I, to a certain extent, believed it'd been forced out of me by this point due to the endless hours he had a linguist work with me to make me sound like one of the English elite. I couldn't sound like a peasant, after all, lest I wished to hurt his image. It would appear though I still have more of my past with me than I thought. A part of me couldn't help but relish in the fact that he hadn't been able to change me completely.

"Yes, Mr. Beckett?" I asked, correcting my speech. "What is it?"

"Are you all right, my dear?" Weatherby asked with concern and confusion in his voice.

My gaze shifted over to the kind middle-aged man sitting directly in front of Beckett. 

Weatherby Swann was a man with warm chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair that he hid underneath a long dark brown curly wig and a black tricorne hat with black feathers. His clothes were just as fashionable as Beckett's, showing that he was also well off in society. His waistcoat, overcoat, and breeches were brown like his eyes, and a white cravat with decorative lace along its surface hung down over his chest. When I first caught sight of his attire, I felt relief knowing that he had chosen to wear some color instead of the black clothing he'd grown accustomed to wearing in his grief.

He had the unfortunate experience of losing his wife a year before I had the opportunity to meet the small family, leaving him a widower and Elizabeth motherless. It was a pain I was well acquainted with, and it was probably the reason why I was able to grow so close to him and his daughter. We were kindred spirits who happened to find each other when we were most vulnerable and alone. He'd become something like a father to me, and he treated me much like a daughter. If I could, I would run away with them to Port Royal and never come back. They were the only good thing that had come from the situation I'd found myself in.

"Of course," I told him politely with a small smile and nod. "I'm fine, Governor Swann. I just have a lot on my mind."

Warm hands engulfed mine, and I looked at the twelve-year-old girl straight in front of me.

Her warm chocolate brown orbs, much like her father's, were the first thing I laid my eyes on. She had a small but weak smile on her pale, freckled face. Her brown hair was curled into ringlets and up in a fancy hairdo. She was also dressed stylishly. Her outfit was a beautiful blue brocade dress with small white frills poking out from the round collar and bottom edge of the elbow-length sleeves.

She was Elizabeth Swann: my sister, my friend, and my confidant. Elizabeth was one of the few people who knew of my fascination with pirates and legends of the sea. It was an interest and attraction that also became her own, much to her father's dismay. We had shaped each other in ways neither of us could have possibly imagined in the little while we've been together.

"This won't be goodbye," she assured me. "You and I will always find a way to be together, no matter how far away we are."

"Lizzie," I said with a weak smile of my own.

Her words did little to reassure me, but I appreciated them all the same.

The rest of the ride to the harbor seemed too short and yet too long. I'd never been in a situation where I actually dreaded going to the ocean. It was always something I longed to do since my arrival in London two years ago, but Beckett made sure to stop me whenever I tried.

When the carriage finally stopped, Ian Mercer opened the door on mine and Elizabeth's side. He was a tall Scottish man with a tight, slightly wrinkled face and slick dark brown hair that was tied back by a black ribbon in a small low ponytail. His brown eyes were far different from the Swann's. They were always flat with a cold and calculating look in them. It was unsurprising considering he served as Beckett's personal assistant in the East India Trading Company and performed some of his more sinister agendas. I questioned if the man had a single ounce of conscience inside of him.

Unlike most of Beckett's associates, Mercer wasn't from the upper class. It showed in the way he spoke and his appearance, specifically his clothing. He wore a white linen shirt underneath a plain thin woolen black waistcoat and overcoat, a white cravat, brown breeches, and well worn black knee-high leather boots. Black leather gloves covered his hands, which added to his menacing look. They were anything but luxurious. To Beckett, however, his intelligence and the fact he was notoriously good at his job seemed to make up for this shortcoming. He wouldn't keep him around otherwise.

I tried my best to ignore him as I stepped out of the coach before anyone else could. The wind blew through my long brown hair as I stared out at the vast ocean in front of me. I took a deep breath of the familiar salty ocean air I'd missed for so long, and, for the first time today, a real smile graced my lips. All of my worries temporarily vanished from my mind.

Elizabeth followed my lead, and it wasn't long before her father and Beckett had also exited the carriage. I watched with excitement as sailors from all walks of life moved along the harbor, either filling their ships with cargo or taking it off. This... this was where I belonged, in the hustle and bustle of the common folk and the sea.

Weatherby led us over to the _HMS Dauntless_ , a military vessel that would be used to transport him and Elizabeth to Port Royal.

"Impressive," Beckett said whilst he, Weatherby, and Mercer stared at it. "This is one of the king's strongest ships in the British Royal Navy, isn't it?"

Elizabeth moved closer to me. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's get on the ship while they're distracted."

A smirk appeared on my face as I nodded my head in agreement. I had to grab the long skirt of my beautiful red dress as we rushed over to the gangplank and ran onto the ship. Once we were finally on it, I could feel the vessel move slightly with the current of the water underneath. Many men wearing the British Royal Navy uniform walked along its upper gun deck, trying to prepare it so they could set sail.

I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and eagerly led us up to the helm of the ship. The view from where we stood was considerably different than the one on land. It gave the illusion that we were already sailing along the vast deep ocean. Another strong gust of wind blew through my hair, and I took another deep breath to soak it in. This was what freedom looked and felt like.

"Lizzie?" I asked after a few long moments of enjoying the sight before us.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"I think we should do something," I replied with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" she said, almost too enthusiastically.

"Let's sing our favorite song together one last time," I suggested. "This time, we're actually on a ship. It'll seem like we're really pirates."

She gave me a look of uncertainty. "What if we get in trouble?"

"This is the last time we'll be together for the next little while. Shouldn't we make the most of it? Besides, it's only a song. It's not like we're doing anything too improper. People sing all the time."

My argument seemed to be enough to convince her as a smile broke out on her lips in response. "All right," she agreed.

We both grabbed each other's hands and opened our mouths to merrily sing the song at the top of our lungs.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We burn up the city, we're really a fright.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads—"

Only moments before we were able to start the last line of the song, I felt someone tightly clutch my shoulder. A gasp escaped my lips as I whipped my head over to look at the person who'd startled me.

It was one of the navy men on board the vessel. He was a portly built middle-aged man with a ruddy complexion caused by many hours of being out on the deck and a distinctive mutton chop brown beard. Unlike his fellow colleagues, he sported a grey bowler hat that covered most of the short brown hair on top of his head. His blue eyes were narrowed on me as he stared at me with a grave expression on his face.

"Quiet!" he said tensely with an almost crazed look in his eyes. "Pirates sail these oceans. You don't want to call 'em upon us before we even leave port, do ya?"

"W-wot?" I asked, taken off guard as my heart raced inside of my chest.

He paused as he stared into my eyes.

"Mr. Gibbs," a man called out sternly. "That will do."

The man in question was dressed in an opulent British Navy uniform that was slightly different from the others, revealing he held a position of power on the vessel. His uniform consisted of the usual white breeches, spotless white stockings, and black shoes with buckles, but that's where the similarities ended. I could see the ends of the long-sleeved white linen shirt he had underneath his pristine gold-trimmed sleeveless white waistcoat and navy blue gold-trimmed wool broadcloth coat that both reached his knees. A white cravat went around his neck that he'd tucked underneath the collar of his waistcoat. His wig was dark brown and styled in the same fashion as Beckett's with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck, although the ponytail wasn't quite as long. The outfit was completed with a black tricorne hat he had on top of his head.

I wasn't sure what to make of him as he stood tall and proud with his arms behind his back and stared down at Mr. Gibbs with his deep green eyes. He exuded poise and grace from every pour, and the usual air of arrogance I've seen with most people in the upper class radiated from him in all its glory. He also had an air of authority that promoted the image of the position of leadership he undoubtedly had on the ship, adding to his unapproachableness. 

I was grateful for his assistance, however, especially when Mr. Gibbs let go of my shoulder and turned his gaze away from me to look at him. Weatherby, Beckett, and Mercer were standing behind the unknown man, silently watching the scene unfold before them.

"They were singin' about pirates!" Mr. Gibbs asserted. "Bad luck to be singin' about pirates before we leave port. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," the man replied with a hint of sarcasm before shifting his gaze to the side in disinterest and dismissal. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Mr. Gibbs grumbled before he stepped away. "It's bad luck to have women on board too, even two miniature ones."

I wanted to comment that it was merely an old wives' tale that women being on a ship was bad luck, but I held my tongue. You couldn't reason with a man and his superstitions.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I looked up at the man who'd managed to get us out of our predicament.

His green orbs found their way to mine as he opened his mouth to respond, but he paused as he gazed into them. I could tell from the way his eyes widened a small fraction that he was taken slightly off guard by their appearance, just like Mr. Gibbs had been. Whatever he was going to say seemed to have suddenly left him.

This wasn't the first time someone reacted to my eyes like this. They were, as Beckett put it once, otherworldly. Many men, and even a few women, had become entranced when staring into them, particularly men and women of the sea.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth said, not noticing our silent interaction.

Her words were enough to break him out of his trance. "Think again, Miss Swann," he replied before he stepped over to us and looked out toward the bow of the ship. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." Elizabeth and I looked at him in confusion, and he gave us a closed-lipped smile. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

We exchanged bewildered expressions, his seemingly apparent joke going right over our heads. Our gazes turned to Mr. Gibbs, who was still standing nearby with a mop in his hand. He used the bandana around his neck to mime a hanging.

Elizabeth and I took sharp intakes of breath then looked at the man in shock.

"That's barbaric!" I shouted indignantly. I was horrified and displeased by his words and attitude. "Not all pirates are horrible people! What if the person being accused of piracy has done nothing wrong?! Would you still kill them then?!"

The man smiled at me. "There are no good pirates, Miss—?"

"It's Lovelace," I said with a frown while glaring up at him. "And you think a _proper_ English gentleman is always good?"

"Of course," he replied with a perplexed look. "Those who obey the law are far better than a pirate could ever be. The song you sang only moments before now speaks of the very atrocities that they perform. Decent law-abiding men don't resort to such acts."

I loudly scoffed at his remark, an action that only seemed to bewilder him further. 

"What if the man in question twists the law to suit his own needs in an attempt to punish someone for doing the right thing?" I asked. "Would he still be considered a good person just because he followed the law?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback by the question. 

Clearly, he hadn't ever thought of something like that before. Maybe it was too sinister of a plot for him to even think of. My anger toward him subsided a little from that thought. Still, I felt enraged due to his flippant statement and attitude towards hangings.

I sensed Beckett's eyes boring into me but continued to ignore him as I proceeded with my relentless interrogation of the nameless man in front of me. 

"Would you still condemn a man who has no other choice but to perform an act of piracy to stay true to himself or regret his actions for the rest of his life?"

"Aeliana?" Weatherby asked, flustered, and entirely confused about where my line of questioning was coming from.

The man's eyebrows were furrowed in bewilderment as he stared into my eyes with his mouth hanging slightly open. He was speechless from my bold inquiries and trying to wrap his mind around them. The fact that he seemed to be so shocked by the questions and hadn't instantly answered them gave me a little hope in him, but I wasn't entirely holding my breath. Men like him are never easily persuaded, and I couldn't help but have reservations about his conscience if he can talk so easily of killing another man.

When it was clear he wasn't going to or couldn't answer, I spoke while staring into his eyes with a serious expression on my face. "Rest assured, sir, there are men just as evil as you believe pirates are among the proper English gentlemen. They may be even more so since they can hide behind the guise of justice and their power."

An awkward silence followed my words as the man continued to gawk at me.

"What a _romantic_ way of looking at piracy," Beckett said smoothly, speaking to me as if I was simply a child who didn't know what they were talking about. "Are you suggesting that men who are pirates have some sort of moral compass and can discern from right and wrong? Do you also believe that breaking the law by performing heinous acts can function as its own form of justice?"

My cheeks flushed. I wanted to yell at Beckett for distorting my words but held my tongue. I could see from the well-hidden annoyance in his piercing gaze that he wasn't happy with my actions. It would only make things worse if I argued with him.

"I apologize for Aeliana's forwardness and ardor, Lieutenant Norrington," he said politely to the man next to me. "She has a peculiar habit of viewing pirates under a fairy-tale-like lens and forgets the wickedness they possess."

Elizabeth decided to grab my hand, and I looked over at her. She had a strangely excited expression on her face, considering the tense air caused by the conversation.

"You just proposed that even proper English men could act like pirates, and some may use the law to hide behind, right?"

"Potentially?" I said as I nodded with a perplexed look on my face while we all gazed at her.

"What if there are men in the British Royal Navy that are pirates in disguise?" Elizabeth mused.

I saw Mr. Gibbs freeze from the corner of my eye and looked over at him with my eyes bright in intrigue.

"That's an interesting thought," I replied. "I'm sure there are. There must be. It would be the perfect disguise. Maybe Mr. Gibbs or" — I peered up at Lieutenant Norrington — "even you might be one yourself, considering your hard stance on piracy. Mayhap you're just compensating for something?"

Norrington stared at me dumbfounded and, if I wasn't mistaken, mildly insulted by what he believed was an accusation. Based on our conversation, I'm sure he was. I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of satisfaction from it, still feeling a little put out about his careless idea of a joke.

"What?" he whispered in disbelief.

Weatherby decided to enter the conversation as he walked over to us with a concerned expression on his face. "Lieutenant Norrington and Mr. Beckett, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter and Aeliana."

"My apologies, Governor," Lieutenant Norrington said with a bow of his head before he walked away.

"My apologies as well, Governor Swann," Beckett replied.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth responded.

"As do I," I said in agreement.

I ignored the sharp look Beckett gave me for my remark.

"And that is what concerns me," Weatherby replied apprehensively, looking between the both of us. "Elizabeth, our ship will be departing shortly. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station before we reach Port Royal for our new lives?" he lightly chastised.

She looked down toward the floor.

"I agree," Beckett said as he walked over and took his place in front of me. "Aeliana, it's not befitting to act or speak of pirates as you have today."

I had to fight the urge to say some snide remark as I hid my annoyance and looked down at the floor.

"Mr. Mercer, would you please escort Aeliana back to the carriage?"

My eyes widened in shock as I looked up at Beckett. I wasn't ready to be parted from Elizabeth or her father yet!

"But—"

"Miss Lovelace," Mr. Mercer called out expectantly, cutting me off.

I stared between Beckett and Mercer in devastation, but neither so much as flinched. Instead, their gazes were resolute. My shoulders slumped before Elizabeth's hold on my hand tightened. I gazed over at her as she smiled at me sadly. A pain shot through my heart.

"It looks like this is it," she said, graciously resigning to our fate.

We turned towards each other and hugged tightly. 

"I'll miss you, Lizzie, so much," I whispered with sadness in my voice as tears threatened to gather in my eyes.

"And I, you," she replied.

We hesitantly let go of each other but held onto each other's hands.

"I'll make sure to write to you when we reach Port Royal."

"I'll write to you too," I promised.

We stared into one another's eyes for another long moment before I finally turned and looked over at Weatherby. He had a look of sadness, not much unlike his daughter's or mine, as he returned my gaze.

Although it wasn't entirely proper, I walked over to him and hugged him just as tightly as I had his daughter.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, trying not to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug.

"And I, you," he said softly, repeating Elizabeth's words.

With hesitation on both of our parts, we slowly let go of each other. I took another look at the two people who had brought light into my once lonely life as I stepped back. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Miss Lovelace," Mercer called out again.

"Goodbye," I whispered softly, my voice cracking a little.

"Goodbye," Elizabeth and her father whispered.

Tears finally escaped my eyes as I turned away from them and began stepping slowly toward Mercer. He didn't even give me a look of pity as he started to lead me toward the exit of the ship. I paused several feet from the gangplank as Mercer continued to walk forward, not noticing that I had stopped walking. I tightly clenched the skirt of my dress as tears fell from my cheeks like many raindrops.

I don't want this... I want to go with them! I want to go to Port Royal!

When I turned my head to look back at the helm, my gaze met Elizabeth's. She was still standing there with her hands on the railing, watching me. I turned around to face her and took a step forward to run back to her. However, a firm hand clasped my shoulder from behind before I was able to take another stride forward.

"Miss Lovelace," Mercer said.

"I want to go to Port Royal!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, attempting to break loose from his hold.

He went to grab my arm to get a better hold on me, but I kicked his shin as hard as I possibly could. His grip on my shoulder loosened, and I was able to escape. I immediately rushed toward Elizabeth.

The navy men on the vessel were all quiet as they watched me run toward the helm as fast as my legs could carry me. I hardly registered anyone around me as I stared up at Elizabeth while running forward. Her face was filled with surprise as I approached the stairs leading up to the helm. She went to head towards me as I made it onto the staircase but stopped when Beckett took his place at the top of the stairs to block me off.

I immediately froze, halfway up the steps.

This time even Beckett couldn't hide his irritation as he stared down at me with smoldering anger in his eyes, although it was still relatively composed.

"Aeliana?" he asked with a hint of warning in his voice. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to go back to the carriage?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Mercer was already at the base of the stairs to stop me from running the other way. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked even more annoyed than Beckett. Since I had kicked him, I couldn't blame him.

My desperate gaze fell on Elizabeth once again.

_I have to run._

I looked around and grabbed the railing of the staircase, but Beckett grabbed my arm before I could push myself up into the air. My body instinctively tensed as I gazed up at him.

He bent forward and put his mouth next to my ear. "Do not do anything else that is untoward. You won't like the consequences."

The grip I had on the railing tightened slightly, but I didn't do anything else. I knew it wasn't an empty threat.

"Come," he said as he stood straight. "It is time to leave."

He kept his grip on my arm as he pulled me down the stairs, and we began to make our way towards the gangplank. Everyone on the ship was watching us closely in total silence. I turned my head to look at Elizabeth and her father, who had chosen to stand next to her. They were both staring down at me with sorrow that matched my own. I stared at them in longing until they finally vanished from view.

Once again, I was alone.

The excitement and happiness I initially felt by being able to be in the bustling crowds of the pier were non-existent as we made our way toward the carriage. Beckett made sure I was the first one inside of the coach before climbing inside and sitting in the seat straight across from me.

Mercer closed the door behind him, and I looked out of the window to stare at the ocean. Beckett didn't speak until the horses were pulling the carriage forward as we made our way back to his manor.

"It would appear there is still some work we must do on you."

"You'll never be able to change me completely," I countered, frowning at him. "The way I am is as permanent as the mark of your past."

"You are a child trying to play an adult's game," he said, acting indifferent. I knew, though, I'd struck a nerve. "It would serve you better to know your place."

"My place is in Calabar, where you picked me up."

"And yet you were given away without your mother so much as batting an eyelash."

"Blow it out your bloomin' ass!" I snapped, feeling the sting of his words.

He paused, his cold gaze on me. "It would also do you well to learn to control your temper."

I looked away from him angrily and stared out of the window again. My eyes happened to land on the _Dauntless_ as it unfurled its sails and began to leave the harbor. A longing expression I couldn't hide appeared on my features.

If only I was with Elizabeth and her father and on my way to Port Royal. If only I was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the first chapter! As you can see, I decided to play on the fact Beckett knew the Swann's before the events of Dead Man's Chest. With any hope, I was able to keep everyone in character and do them justice. This story has been strangely challenging for me to write.
> 
> As an extra note, I discovered that tricorne and bicorne hats used to be called cocked hats. For simplicity and recognition's sake, I referred to them as their current name when describing them.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! I look forward to seeing all of you in the next installment! Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! Add this story and the series to your bookmarks and give Kudos if you like it!


	2. Lasting First Impressions

James was quiet while he stood at the back of the _Dauntless_ and watched as his homeland became more distant. 

He half expected his thoughts to be consumed with the memory of his visit. His mind certainly had wanted to dwell on what had taken place while they were preparing the ship. It was rare for him to see his family, and it had brought forth as much happiness as it did hard feelings and disappointment. Howbeit, he found himself mulling over the unusual conversation between him and Miss Lovelace before leaving port.

_"That's barbaric! Not all pirates are horrible people! What if the person being accused of piracy has done nothing wrong?! Would you still kill them then?!"_

When she initially uttered those words, he'd believed she was being naïve like most children. He hadn't taken her seriously, nor did he give notice to the passion and anger that had swiftly burst forth from her. 

Inculpable and innocent were never words he, or anyone else who understood what they were capable of, would use to describe a pirate. They were vile men and women who never hesitated to harm the innocent when it suited their needs and, as such, had rightfully earned their reputation. Each individual deserved nothing short of the hangman's noose. Those were undeniable truths that would always propel him forward in his pursuit to fight against piracy.

 _"And you think a_ **_proper_ ** _English gentleman is always good? What if the man in question twists the law to suit his own needs in an attempt to punish someone for doing the right thing? Would he still be considered a good person just because he followed the law?"_

He wasn't one to be taken off guard ordinarily, but her questions had caused him to pause and reevaluate the girl who had been standing before him. She looked like she was only around nine years of age. Thoughts such as those shouldn't be going through her mind. 

It was disconcerting, especially with the expression she had on her face as she interrogated him. He would never forget it or their encounter. Without a doubt, she knew more about the evils of this world than someone her age should. Even he, a man of the age of twenty who had served in the Royal Navy for two years, hadn't encountered what she described, although he acknowledged it was possible.

_"Would you still condemn a man who has no other choice but to perform an act of piracy to stay true to himself or regret his actions for the rest of his life?"_

He couldn't answer her, and he still didn't have a reply even now. The question had astounded and baffled him even more than her previous ones. What kind of horrifying situation would cause a man to resort to piracy just to keep his conscience clear? Was it truly possible to have circumstances such as that? Miss Lovelace seemed to believe so. She had spoken from her heart with startling confidence as if she witnessed it, and mayhap she had. How could a man with any moral center keep his integrity intact by following through with such an act?

James sighed in vexation as he rested his hands on the railing.

She was the first and only person to make him waver in his convictions. His duty and mind dictated that the end does not justify the means. A man who performs any heinous act of piracy, no matter the reason, was as evil as the rest. There weren't to be any exceptions. If one good deed was not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, wasn't one evil deed enough to condemn a man by principle? 

His heart pulled him in another direction. If there was such a moment where a man could do nothing else, then shouldn't he hear his reason? Was it just to convict and execute a man merely by the act alone? What terrible deed did the man Miss Lovelace know, do? _Had_ the end justified the means?

_"Rest assured, sir, there are men just as evil as you believe pirates are among the proper English gentlemen. They may be even more so since they can hide behind the guise of justice and their power."_

He wasn't so gullible to not realize some men abused their power, but the way she'd declared it made his blood run cold. The raw conviction in her voice. The certainty on her face and in her gaze. It was enough to haunt him. What horrors had she already seen and been through during her short life? Who exactly was she? Who had wronged her?

"I had a feeling I might find you here," Theodore stated, breaking James' train of thought as he walked up to him from behind and stood to his right. His amber-colored eyes landed on James' face before he gave him a knowing look as he took in the frown plastered on his features. "I take it the visit didn't go well?"

Theodore Groves was a tall man a few years older than him with short brown hair hidden underneath a white powdered wig that was styled like James'. Theodore's clothes were identical to his own, except for what appeared to be a small tear on his left sleeve caused by what James could only assume was the Groves' poodle. It was comeuppance for all the times he'd teased the poor animal when he was younger with his shirts. He was a lieutenant just like James and had served the British Royal Navy three years longer than he had.

The two men had grown up with each other. Their fathers were both navy men and met one another while they were stationed in the same place. As a result, James and Theodore became close friends at a young age. Most would say that they were as close as brothers, which wasn't far from the truth. Theodore spent more than his fair share of time with James' family and was one of the few who knew about his personal life since James refrained from talking about it. They had been lucky enough to end up indefinitely assigned to Port Royal when James finally left home.

"It went as expected," James replied stiffly, being reminded of his visit to his childhood home once more.

He hadn't returned home since he left England two years ago to serve in the Royal British Navy. His sense of duty and dedication to the crown, his job, and protecting the innocent from pirates kept him occupied. The only contact he'd made with his family was the frequent exchange of letters with his mother and older sister Ann who was like a second mother-figure to him. Both worried about him a little too incessantly, and it was the only way for him to ease their minds now that he was on his own.

After such a long absence, he'd felt conflicted about his visit when he first discovered he was headed to his homeland and, in fact, still did. A part of him had been pleased to see his mother and siblings once more. He'd missed them more than he'd realized. The correspondence, while welcome, wasn't nearly the same as having them around, although he'd gradually convinced himself it was. On the other hand, he preferred to be anywhere else than underneath his father's watchful judging eye. There was no love lost between them. If it hadn't been his duty to accompany the newly appointed governor and his daughter across the Atlantic, he would have gladly stayed in Port Royal.

"That horribly?" Theodore asked with a small frown.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," was all James said with a stoic expression as he looked back out toward the horizon.

Theodore's gaze moved to the harbor in the distance as he leaned his arms against the railing in front of them.

"I ran into Philip Gillette a few days ago," he said, deciding to shift the subject to something a little more pleasant. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke with a hint of undeniable amusement. "Did you have a chance to see him during your visit as well?"

Philip Gillette was a sixteen-year-old boy the two men had grown up with when they were younger. His father was another naval officer that James and Theodore's fathers had known until his untimely death while in the line of duty when Philip was eight. The situation left his family in dire straits; there were several occasions he and his younger siblings had to stay at the Norrington or Groves' manors. It led to James, Theodore, and him becoming close, nearly inseparable.

James peered at Theodore, feeling slightly suspicious. "I did."

"Is he still pining after your sister Isabel?"

The question made everything click inside of James' mind. There had been an incident between Philip and his younger sixteen-year-old sister Isabel that only served to get the boy slapped in the face and a book cast at his head. He didn't do anything egregious, but his actions had infuriated James' usually composed sister so much she decided to cause him bodily harm. Philip gave her a book, _The Taming of The Shrew_ by William Shakespeare, and compared them to Petruchio and Katherina. He'd been under the false belief it would leave a good impression since everyone acquainted with her knows how much she loves to read. Needless to say, it had the opposite effect.

"He is," James answered with a nod. "Don't tell me that you're responsible for the fiasco that happened the other day."

"And what fiasco is that?" Theodore asked, clearly feigning ignorance.

He couldn't stop himself as he scoffed knowingly. "I think you know precisely what I'm referring to."

"I didn't think he'd be crazy enough to do it," he said in his defense. "He should have realized I was joking when I told him it would be a good idea to give Isabel that book."

"And what gave you that impression?" James retorted dryly. "He's the same as he was the day we left for Jamaica, if not worse. And now, thanks to you, I fear Lydia has taken a sudden interest in him. She has the same look on her face that Ann gets when someone catches her attention."

" _Lydia_?" Theodore asked in surprise. "Little sweet innocent Lydia?"

"She may only be twelve, but it appears she's picked up some of Ann and my mothers' traits while we were away."

A mirthful laugh escaped Theodore's lips in response, much to James' aggravation. He found the situation less than amusing, given the circumstances.

"Heaven help the world!" Theodore said light-heartedly, ignoring his pointed stare. "What is she doing to poor Philip? I know what it's like when someone catches Ann's eye. She still has a bad habit of trying to embarrass me every chance she gets or finding ways to try to wrap me around her finger."

"She hasn't done anything," James grumbled unenthusiastically. 

Theodore silently looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what the problem was if that was the case. 

James continued to explain, "Thanks to your little prank, Lydia seems to have taken a fancy to him. She found his actions the other day worthy of her admiration. And, from what I was able to ascertain, Isabel's become a little too eager to help her catch his attention to get him to stop pining after her."

Theodore fought to keep a straight face as he spoke, "Then I fear for him even more. She's already decided to show off the old Norrington family charm, has she?"

An exasperated sigh escaped James' lips before he bowed his head.

Theodore good-naturedly clapped him on the back. "Be grateful she's only twelve. She's far too young to get married just yet. Although, if she keeps refining her charm, I'm certain she'll be easily married off by the time her first season arrives."

James couldn't stop himself from glowering at him. The furthest thing from his mind was having his youngest sister wed. She was far too young and equally too impressionable at times. The latter left him feeling overprotective of her, just as it did with his mother and Ann. When it was time for her to marry, he'd personally see for himself if the man was worthy of her hand.

"Speaking of little girls," Theodore began, unable to stop the little twitch of the corner of his lips as he attempted to conceal his amusement once again. "I heard from various members of the crew that you had some trouble with the governor's daughter and a friend of hers before we set sail. They've never seen you so flustered."

A frown appeared on James' lips, his gaze shifting back to the harbor in the distance as his mind replayed the incident.

"And, apparently," Theodore continued, "her friend was quite bold and incensed after something you said. What on earth did you tell her that caused her to harass you and accuse you of secretly being a pirate? Did you somehow insult her honor? Philip's the one who always causes a woman's scorn, not you."

James let out an exasperated sigh. "I merely told her that all pirates deserve to be hung, and she became infuriated at me."

"Ah, the naivety of youth," he sighed wistfully.

"No," James disagreed, a pensive expression lining his face. "She is anything but naïve. There's far more to her than meets the eye."

He should have realized there was something different about her the moment he gazed into her striking ocean-like eyes. He couldn't look away. They had captivated him in such a way that he'd never felt before, not even with a beautiful woman. It was as though he was inexplicably being pulled towards her. A part of him couldn't shake the feeling that his life had somehow been altered by their meeting, from that first glance.

"Who was she?" Theodore asked, intrigued by the way he was acting.

"Miss Aeliana Lovelace, Cutler Beckett's ward."

" _What?_ "Theodore blurted out in disbelief." _Cutler Beckett's?_ Are you sure?"

James looked over at him and instantly took note of the incredulity that had spread upon his visage.

"Yes," he answered, perplexed and, dare he think it, fascinated by his reaction. It was rare for Theodore to be taken this off guard by something. Wanting to find out more, he questioned him further. "Why do you seem so surprised? Do you know anything about her?"

"I've met Cutler Beckett once or twice while visiting England," Theodore explained, recounting their meetings. "My uncle Henry has had a few business dealings with him over the years. He never struck me as the type of man who would want to take care of a child. My cousin Elizabeth has tried on several occasions to catch his attention, but getting married and starting a family seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind. He's more interested in his work at the East India Trading Company. As for Miss Lovelace, I don't know anything about her. This is the first time I've heard that he has a charge. I'm amazed that he would allow her to have any sort of fascination with pirates."

"Why?"

"I overheard some rumors that he was captured by them and deeply humiliated many years back. He's held contempt for their kind ever since."

Before the conversation could go any further, the captain shouted up to them from the quarter deck. "Norrington! Groves! Instead of standing around, come help with the lines!"

They hastily turned around. "Yes, sir!" they called out in unison.

James' mind was whirling as he and Theodore made their way down to the upper gun deck. The information he'd just discovered about the little girl who was now consuming his thoughts left more questions than answers. 

It took everything in his power to fight the urge to ask Theodore more by continuing their conversation. However, now was neither the time nor the place. Theodore was more clueless about Miss Lovelace than he was, and he wasn't in any position to do anything even if he did find out more. He was a man in the Royal British Navy, and an entire ocean would be separating them in less than two months. They would probably never see each other again.

Deciding to once again absorb himself in his work, he pushed the questions from his mind. But, much to his chagrin, Miss Lovelace never left his thoughts entirely. He found his mind flooded by thoughts of her once more just before bed until he was finally able to fall asleep that night, her eyes and words haunting him even in his dreams. 

And she continued to occupy his thoughts even after they reached the Caribbean.

**~*~**

A dense, eerie mist surrounded them as the _Dauntless_ gracefully glided across the surface of the ocean.

They'd been traveling for over a month and, at long last, reached Caribbean waters two days ago. On the way towards Port Royal, the weather brought nothing but favorable winds, bright skies, and nearly cloudless nights until now. Mr. Gibbs had stated at one point that it was as if fate itself had decided to grant them all safe passage to their destination. He was saying something entirely different presently.

"I told 'em," he muttered loud enough for Elizabeth and a few other members of the crew to hear. "I told 'em it was bad luck to be singin' about pirates before we left port, not to mention the fact that we still have a lady on board. Mark my words. Cursed pirates sail these waters, and with us mired in this unnatural fog, it might just be enough to bring 'em down upon us!"

Elizabeth's eyes brightened in intrigue. She was about to ask him about the cursed pirates, but Lieutenant Norrington called out to him before she could.

"Mr. Gibbs, go help check on the lines to make sure they're secure and then help mop the deck."

"Aye, Lieutenant," he replied before stalking off to another part of the ship.

Lieutenant Groves spoke up when he was out of earshot. "There's never a dull moment with him around, is there? I can only imagine how he would react if he ever saw that disturbing doll at your parents' mansion. Even our Philip thinks there's something not quite right about it."

"Do you think now is really the time to discuss it?" Norrington asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Groves inquired, unphased by his tone.

"Elizabeth," her father said to her kindly before she could hear the man's reply. He pointed at an empty area at the bow of the ship as he continued to speak, "Why don't you go over there while I speak to Lieutenant Norrington. We don't want to get underneath anyone's feet, do we?"

Elizabeth nodded, feeling disappointed that she couldn't speak to Mr. Gibbs about the cursed pirates, then walked over to the bow of the ship and stared at the syrupy mist engulfing the area. It wasn't rare for London to be filled with fog, but this was the first time she'd seen it so thick. The clouds made it difficult to see anything that was more than five feet away from the ship.

She opened her mouth and instinctively turned her head to look over to her right to say something, expecting to see Aeliana beside her, but the space was empty. Her thoughts shifted to the absent girl who she had thought about on many occasions during the voyage. 

Elizabeth had grown accustomed to her warm, welcoming presence over the last year and already missed her terribly. Her absence had left an unfillable void. She could tell that her father felt the same way. Aeliana had become something akin to a sister and was her most cherished friend and confidant. To her father, she'd become another daughter.

A wistful smile appeared on her lips. If she was around, she was sure Aeliana would find some way to pass the time. There was likely a story or two she could tell that would have heightened the excitement of the fog surrounding them. Mr. Gibbs, being the superstitious man he was, certainly would have had a run for his money. The tales she weaved could be far scarier than anything he'd come up with so far. One of her previous stories had caused Elizabeth to be terrified of dark spaces and have nightmares for weeks.

Her gaze moved down as she lifted her right hand and stared at a faded scar she had on her palm. The sight of it brought her a little comfort. After she and Aeliana discovered Elizabeth and her father would be moving to Port Royal, they decided to take a blood oath and cut one of their palms. They pledged to one another that no matter where or how far apart they were, they would always find their way back to each other one way or another. It was an idea that Aeliana had suggested, and Elizabeth had agreed to it full-heartedly. Some may say that their actions were a bit extreme, even her father had been more than just a little shocked by their deeds when he discovered what they'd done, but it wasn't for them. They were each other's anchors and soulmates, and neither of them regretted their choice. They were now bound together forever. And Elizabeth knew that they would see each other again.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and softly started to sing the song they'd sung together before they were forced to part ways as she continued to reminisce.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot.

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack.

Drink up—"

She paused when she noticed a cream-colored parasol drifting in the water down below. Curiosity filled every fiber of her being as Elizabeth stepped over to the railing at the side of the ship, her eyes fixed on the umbrella as they slowly sailed past it. A few moments later, her eyes caught sight of another sizeable object bobbing up and down on the surface of the ocean. She leaned over the railing and squinted to try to see it better as the _Dauntless_ approached it. 

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes when she was finally able to determine what it was. She gasped as her mouth fell agape, and her eyes widened in disbelief. It was a motionless boy lying on top of a piece of what appeared to be ship wreckage.

"Look!" she exclaimed as she turned towards the others on the _Dauntless_ and pointed down at the water. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment as they absorbed what she'd told them and then hastened to the side of the ship to have a look.

"Man overboard!" Lieutenant Norrington bellowed, catching sight of the boy first. He and several others immediately sprung into action as he began to shout orders. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

One of the sailors grabbed a boat hook and used it to snag the piece of wreckage the boy was floating on to stop him from drifting away. Another man was then lowered down in a small rowboat and pulled up once the boy was taken out of the water and placed safely inside the boat. 

Lieutenant Groves was waiting for him on the upper gun deck and took the unconscious boy from his arms as soon as he could. Elizabeth took a few steps towards them to get a better look as Groves placed his limp body onto the floor. Norrington crouched down to examine him while most of the other men on the ship crowded around them in concern. Mr. Gibbs elected to keep a lookout for anything out of the ordinary as he continued to stare out into the distance.

"He's still breathing," Norrington exhaled with some relief in his voice once he was finished checking him over.

"Where did he come from?" Elizabeth's father asked, worry in his voice.

"Mary, mother of God," Mr. Gibbs said in horror.

Everyone's attention turned away from the boy, and silence fell upon them when they spotted what he was gazing at. The fog had lessened slightly only to reveal the remains of a ship that was up in flames. Various goods that the vessel had been carrying were also inflamed as they wafted in the water. Several motionless bodies of the men that had once been its crew were slowly drifting away from the wreckage. There was a damaged British flag floating nearby that had once conveyed to other vessels in the ocean which country they'd held their allegiance to. 

They rushed over to the side of the _Dauntless_ for a second time to inspect the scene closer, varying degrees of horror on all of their faces.

"What happened here?" Elizabeth's father asked in alarm.

"It's most likely an explosion in the powder magazine," Lieutenant Norrington explained, unable to take his eyes away from the burning ship in front of them. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," Mr. Gibbs remarked. He looked at Norrington, who met his eye, Groves, and her father and took in their tense expressions. "Everyone's thinkin' it! I'm just sayin' it! Pirates!"

"There's no proof of that," her father immediately replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "It was probably just an accident."

Elizabeth made her way over to the boy, who was still lying unconscious on the floor of the deck. Her eyes were glued to his frail, drenched form. She felt strangely entranced by him now that she could see him up close. He was a rather attractive boy around her age with smooth pale skin and short brown hair. His long-sleeved linen shirt was gray, possibly from dirt and grime, and the open dark brown vest he had over it looked slightly worn. He also had on a pair of dark brown pants. It was clear he was from the working class, but Elizabeth didn't care. That was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Lieutenant," Elizabeth's father said urgently. "If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor souls is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not, Governor," Norrington agreed. He turned his attention to Groves, who was standing to his left. "Rouse the captain immediately!"

Groves nodded and quickly headed towards the opposite end of the deck to get to the captain's quarters.

"Heave to and take in sail!" Norrington ordered the rest of the crew, causing them to immediately rush to their stations. "Launch the boats! Gunnery crew, jackets off of the cannons!" He looked over at her father with a grave expression. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

He nodded his head in understanding.

Norrington walked over to another fellow lieutenant. "Move the boy aft. We'll need the deck clear."

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Heave to!" a sailor shouted.

The lieutenant lifted the boy off the floor as her father approached her.

"Elizabeth," her father said to her gently, "I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. Take care of him?"

She nodded her head and followed after the man who was carrying him. A frown appeared on her father's lips as he let his worry shine through.

The lieutenant brought the boy up to the poop deck and placed him down onto the raised surface at its center, then wrapped him up in a wool blanket to warm him. Elizabeth waited until the man walked away before approaching the boy once more. She hesitantly raised her right hand and gently brushed her fingers through his hair as she pushed a few strands out of his face.

The boy suddenly took a loud gasp of air as he jolted awake and grabbed hold of her wrist with a fearful expression on his face. Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise as she jumped a little.

"It's okay," she assured him, taking his hand in both of hers. "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

His chocolate brown orbs met hers. "W-will Turner," he whispered weakly.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm watching over you, Will."

He clutched her hands as he fought to keep conscious before his head fell back, and his eyes closed once more. She gently placed his hand down to his side then noticed the chain of a necklace around his neck. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she tugged it free and examined the gold medallion hanging from it. Her eyes widened in alarm as she spotted the skull at its center.

"You're a p-pirate!" she whispered in fear and horror.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked from behind her.

She jumped a little in surprise and quickly hid the necklace behind her back as she turned around to face him.

"His name is William Turner," she responded. "That's all I found out."

Her heart was racing inside her chest as fear and apprehension flowed through her. She didn't want anything to happen to William. If they found out, they would hang him. The very idea scared her.

Luckily, Norrington didn't seem to notice her strange behavior. "Take him below," he said to the two men standing next to him.

Elizabeth waited until they had taken William away before she walked to the very back of the ship. She turned her head to glance over at Norrington and his men, but they were all too busy to pay attention to what she was doing. Satisfied, Elizabeth turned her focus back to the medallion in her hands. With a great deal of hesitation, she took it from the palm of her right hand then lifted it up into the air to examine it for a second time.

Her concentration was drawn from it when she saw a ship in the distance as another section of the fog broke up a little. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she took in its appearance while it sailed away from them. 

The ship was as black as the darkest night and had matching sails that were tattered and worn. It reminded Elizabeth of a sunken vessel that had fallen into disrepair and decay within the depths of the ocean, never able to see the surface again. Yet here it was, right in front of her very eyes, gliding soundlessly across the water as if it and the men sailing it had risen once more to haunt these waters. Their calling unfulfilled and to remain so for all eternity. A shroud of mist seemed to wrap around the ship that appeared to be coming from the water surrounding its hull, making it appear more unnatural than ever before. It was as if the mere presence of the vessel itself was producing the fog they'd found themselves in.

Fear gripped her heart as her eyes widened in alarm and her body froze. She was too scared to move or even cry out. It was one of the most terrifying things she'd ever set eyes on.

Unable to take her eyes off the ghost-like ship, she noticed the black flag at the top of the mizzen-top. Emblazoned on it were two crossed swords and a terrifying white skull that replicated the one on the medallion. It was a Jolly Roger, the flag of a pirate ship.

_They were the cursed pirates Mr. Gibbs had warned them about!_

She closed her eyes tightly, filled with even more panic than before. A few long moments passed before she found the courage to open them again, and she realized the ship was gone. It had vanished within the mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the end of the second chapter of the story, along with the first scene of the movie! I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think as far as Theodore's character goes. We don't have much to go on, but, hopefully, I was able to make him into a believable character without causing too much damage to his persona. I also wouldn't mind having everyone's opinion on how I've written James. I don't want to make him OOC. Everything from this point forward will be entirely original content for this volume of the series. I'll occasionally reference to other incidents that have taken place in the books for Pirates of the Caribbean, but that will be limited to what canonical knowledge I have or wish to use. 
> 
> The idea of using the The Taming of The Shrew came from another James Norrington fanfiction on fanfiction.net. It's called Peacock's Plumage by piewacket. Quite frankly, it was piewacket's stories that drove me to decide to write my own James Norrington story. I loved them to pieces! I can only hope that my writing is half as good as they are! The stories are rated mature, though, just as a warning in case any of you want to check them out. This is the URL to piewacket's list of stories: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1099594/piewacket
> 
> I also found out Lt. Gillette's first name is Phillip, not Andrew, as I once believed! A writer on fanfiction.net, Silvertongued Dreams, says on their profile that their friend wrote to the actor and asked him. So, that being said, I'm going to trust them and go with it. I personally prefer the name Philip over Andrew anyway.
> 
> All of Cutler Beckett's backstory in this book is taken from The Price of Freedom by A. C. Crispin. I wish I could get my hands on it to read it for myself, but, alas, I can't. Any information I discover is taken from the wiki for Pirates of the Caribbean, and I simply have to trust that it's correct. Ironically, my book has the same name as A. C. Crispin's. This was not intentional. I merely thought it was a fitting title given that the main character thinks freedom is important and does have to pay a price to obtain it like Jack
> 
> I hope to see you all for the next chapter! Take care!


	3. Unwavering Convictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to let everyone know that I've changed the main character to an OC so no one is confused. The character's name is now Aeliana Lovelace and she has brown hair. Also, AppleBee25 is my other account in case any of you are confused about that as well. I just decided to link my stories to both accounts.

Trepidation flowed through him while James stood next to his captain on the quarter-deck of the _Dauntless_ , the muscles in his broad back and shoulders fraught with tension. He was waiting in anticipation for Theodore and several other members of the crew to return from their search of the burning wreckage. His eyes and attention focused solely on their silhouettes, which were barely visible and sometimes disappeared within the impenetrable fog. It was the only noticeable sign that the incident put him on edge since he made sure not to show it on his features.

He'd encountered similar grim sights such as this more times than he'd like to admit since he began his career in the navy. His first time had been a passenger's vessel. He and the crew caught sight of the ship in the distance and hadn't been close enough to rescue the poor souls on board from the ruthless onslaught of pirates that had decided to attack them. While trying to reach their location, all they could do was look on powerlessly as everyone was slaughtered and their ship was destroyed. He could still envision the many motionless bodies of innocent men, women, and children bobbing in the water as a result of the carnage. There had been no survivors.

Each time he observed something close to what had happened, it brought forth the memory in his mind and a wide array of emotions such as horror, remorse, and grief. This time was no different. Many innocent lives had been lost once again, and they hadn't been there to stop it. It was hard to stomach. He knew the likelihood of anyone else besides William Turner surviving was slim. The young boy was lucky to have lived through the explosion based on the condition of the ship; it had been completely torn in two.

The question of what had caused the vessel's destruction was still left unanswered, which put him ill at ease as well. As the governor stated, it could have been an accident; merchant ships have been known to be decimated if their powder wasn't stored properly. Many chose not to carry more of it than they needed to because of that very reason. On the other hand, Mr. Gibbs, despite being a questionable source, had given an explanation that was just as plausible; pirates. It was a possibility he couldn't ignore. He'd encountered far too many of them in these waters for him to be comfortable with. In fact, given the state of things, they could still be close to the area, hiding in the mist that was starting to dissipate and waiting for the opportune moment to attack. The vessel and the product it had been carrying was still engulfed in flames, and they'd found Mr. Turner near the remains, meaning the attack took place not long ago. If they chose to strike, Theodore and the men with him could be slain in the cannon fire.

Time seemed to tick by slowly until, at last, the fog disappeared, and Theodore and the crew began making their way back towards the _Dauntless_. James' eyes were set on their surroundings, but all he could see was the fallen vessel, a few nearby islands, and empty horizons. If there had been a pirate ship close by, it had vanished along with the mist.

He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and met the gaze of his captain, Blake Saunders. His bright blue eyes were on him as he inspected his facial features. James knew from the small squeeze the man gave his shoulder that he could see the overwhelming anxiety he was feeling despite his best attempts to hide it. Blake had the uncanny skill of being able to read even his best-concealed emotions like an open book when others could not.

"James," he said softly, calling him by his first name instead of his last as he usually did when he was commanding his ship. "Come with me."

"Yes, sir," James replied just as softly with a nod.

Blake Saunders was a tall, lithe middle-aged Irish man with dozens of freckles sprinkling the pale skin on his face. He wore a pristine royal blue and white uniform similar to James' that had a few extra embellishments to denote his position as captain. His short graying red hair was hidden underneath the white powdered wig on top of his head. A black tricorne hat usually sat on top of his head, but it was missing. Without a doubt, he'd chosen not to bother with it after being woken up so abruptly to the news of a merchant's vessel on fire and sinking nearby.

He had the respect of every man on board the _Dauntless_ and anyone else who knew him. When his patience wore thin, one look from him could make a grown man tremble in fear and immediately follow his commands without question. Alternatively, a different glance could have the opposite effect and make one feel reassured and comforted. His mere presence was enough to give the men under his leadership hope, strength, and courage. To James, he had become more like a father to him than his own.

James, Theodore, and Philip had known him since they were small children. He had served with their father's in the Caribbean for many years until Theodore's father and the admiral came back to England to finish off their years in the service. In fact, James couldn't recall a time when Blake hadn't been in their lives. He'd attended many dinners at the Norrington, Gillette, and Groves' homes, not having a family of his own to come back to. The Norrington's, Gillette's, and Groves' had essentially become the family he never had. Theodore even had the tendency of calling him uncle Blake behind closed doors.

After Philip's father's death, the ties he had with their families only strengthened. Out of the three men, Blake seemed to be the one to take his death the hardest. He was also the one who took on the duty of watching over Philip and his family, a promise he made to Philip's father just before he succumbed to his wounds. As a result, he became a surrogate father to Philip and his siblings.

Blake let go of his shoulder and turned to look at the rest of the men under his command. "I want everyone to stay in your positions! We must be ready if pirates are lurking about!"

"Yes, sir!" several shouted in immediate response.

As the command was passed throughout the entire ship, James followed Blake down to the upper gun deck. There they waited with bated breath for Theodore and the rest of the crew to return to the _Dauntless_. Both men, focusing all their attention on the horizon and the men in the water once more. All they could do was pray for the best and mentally prepare for the worst.

After what felt like an eternity, the boats reached the hull of the ship.

"Throw some rope!" James ordered. "Secure the boats! Haul them aboard!"

The midshipmen scrambled around to find some rope then rushed over to the railing to throw the lines to the men below. A few men stayed on the boats to secure them while most of the others climbed back onto the ship. The muscles in James' taut shoulders and back relaxed a little when Theodore made it safely onto the upper gun deck and took his place in front of himself and Blake.

"Is there no one else that survived?" Blake asked with a frown, noticing that only his men were among those who had climbed back onto the vessel.

James had realized long before they had reached the ship that no one except for members of the crew was inside the boats. Still, he had found himself hoping that his assumption hadn't been right and that they were able to save a few more innocent lives. Howbeit, it would appear from the remorse blanketing Theodore's face that it was all for not.

"I'm afraid not," Theodore replied grimly, confirming James and Blake's suspicions. "Everyone but Mr. Turner was killed."

"I see."

Blake fell silent, his gaze falling onto the wreckage as he turned to face it. He brought his feet together and stood erect as he lifted his right hand to his head and saluted at the people that had lost their lives as a sign of respect. James and Theodore followed suit, only to be joined by the rest of the crew on the upper decks as they took notice of what they were doing.

"May God rest their souls," Blake whispered. He relaxed his stance and looked over at Lieutenant Thatcher, who was standing nearby. "There's nothing more we can do here. Prepare the ship to set sail, but keep the canons ready in case of an attack."

Thatcher nodded and began to shout orders to the rest of the crew.

Blake's gaze fell upon James and Theodore. "We'll have to question the boy if we want to find out anything else. I'll leave that task to the both of you. Report to me when you've discovered something."

"Yes, sir," they replied with a nod of their heads.

James and Theodore were silent as they weaved through the men who were preparing the ship, seeking to reach the center of the deck where the stairs leading into the lower levels of the _Dauntless_ were. Theodore was the first to descend into the ship, grabbing hold of the edge of the opening in the deck floor as a safety precaution when he could. He'd fallen down them one too many times and had started to be more cautious after the last time when he nearly broke his ankle. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped for a few moments to look around the first inner floor of the vessel.

Over two dozen twenty-four pound long guns were at all sides of the middle gun deck, poised to attack as their large barrels poked out one of the many open gun holes at the side, front, or back of the ship's hull. Three men, silent as the grave, stood near each one, prepared to take whatever command was given to them. Natural light from the gun holes and entrance of the stairs provided just enough illumination that they didn't need candles. Another fellow lieutenant, Victor Hayden, was near the base of the stairs, observing James and Theodore closely with his chocolate brown eyes while awaiting orders.

Victor Hayden was an attractive man of average height and build. His short blond hair was concealed by a white wig and black tricorne hat. Being a man in the Royal British Navy, he wore an opulent white and blue uniform that matched James and Theodore's. A distinct scar from an old slash wound went from the left side of his forehead and over to his right cheek in a nearly straight line; it was the only thing marring his features.

He had joined the Royal British Navy at the same time as James. In fact, he and James had known each other since they'd begun their schooling. Despite that fact, they were never close. They always spent their time in separate social circles, and neither boy ever saw eye to eye. James and Theodore thought he was pompous and pretentious, especially before he joined the navy.

Victor had been born into a prominent family. His mother was the second cousin of the current British monarchy, King George I of Great Britain. As such, he had the tendency to flaunt his status, as well as his good looks, wherever he went. During his first and only season at court, he dared to pursue James' sister Ann. Thankfully, James didn't need to intervene. Ann had seen enough of his antics that it left a bad taste in her mouth. She openly refused his advances and told him under no uncertain terms that she would never be interested in him. It caused a stir in high-class society for weeks and escalated the bad blood between him and James.

Time and being in the navy has the potential to change people, though. Victor wasn't the same person he was when he and James were recruited two years ago. He quickly came to learn that his status mattered little outside of their social circles. Every one of their superiors treated him the same as everyone else under their command, if not harsher in some ways due to his arrogant attitude. He had also learned the hard way that life was fragile. They'd fought together in several battles against pirates and privateers from different countries, many of which had put them in harm's way. One such time, James ended up saving his life by protecting him from a pirate that was ready to impale him with his sword. It was the same day he received his scar. From that point onward, any animosity they held towards each other slowly shifted into mutual respect as they continued to fight side by side. He had saved James' life as many times as James saved his. Furthermore, Victor stopped acting as though he was better than everyone else and became less insufferable to be around. There were still times, however, that his vanity showed through, especially if he was trying to impress someone from the fairer sex.

"What's happening?" Victor asked, stepping over to them expectantly. "I heard that the ship is being prepared to set sail, but the captain wants us to keep the long guns ready. Did someone spot something?"

James shook his head. "No. It's merely a precaution until we have a better understanding of what happened."

"Were there any other survivors? I saw the boy as Lewis and Sampson carried him down to the Orlop deck. He looked like he was on death's door."

"No," Theodore replied, a frown once again coming to his lips. "Everyone else perished in the explosion."

A somber expression appeared on Victor's face. "I see... So the boy is the only one who can tell us what took place."

"We're on our way to speak with him at this moment," James said. "With any hope, we'll discover what caused the explosion soon."

Victor nodded in understanding. "Then, don't let me keep you any further," he said as he took a step back to get out of their way. "The sooner we find out what's going on, the better."

James and Theodore nodded in agreement, then walked over to the next set of stairs and headed further into the ship to the lower gun deck below. It was darker than the previous level since the only natural light was coming from the holes where the long guns were situated. The men were in the same state as the others as they waited for their orders. Several close by gazed over at them expectantly. Lieutenant Parker was near the stairs and gave them a nod of acknowledgment but didn't stop them as they continued down to the lowest floor of the ship.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, it took their eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness enveloping the lowest level of the vessel. The Orlop deck was void of any cannons or natural light since it was below the waterline and had to be lit with candlelight when in use. It was mainly used to store food and the long lines of cables that were piled on the floor in various places across the deck or to relocate the wounded who could no longer fight.

James and Theodore looked around until they noticed a soft light coming from the very back of the ship where the cockpit was. They quietly made their way towards it, being careful to not trip on any cables on the way.

William Turner was on the floor at the right side of the room, propped up on a makeshift bed that was in front of one of the curved beams of the hull. His legs were visibly trembling from underneath the various wool blankets he'd been given to warm his chilled body. The ship's surgeon, a plump and stout middle-aged man, had his back to them while kneeling over the boy and watching over him to make sure he didn't die from cold. Governor Swann and his daughter were standing a few feet away facing their direction, closely observing the scene with their eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The boy's upper body, which had been hidden by the surgeon's frame, became visible as he and Theodore approached them, and James couldn't help but take in the sight of him for a second time. He looked defenseless and vulnerable as his small, frail form shook uncontrollably, trying to compensate for the heat it had lost when he was trapped in the water. And his skin was a deathly pale hue, even in the warm light of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The oversized dark blue military uniform he'd been changed into to keep him warm and dry only served to make his appearance worse.

When they stopped at his side, James paused. The image before him was enough to bring forth a memory he'd long tried to forget and forever push from his mind. As he'd come to learn every time he had the unfortunate chance of seeing a child in this state, however, it was something he would never truly be rid of.

_"You stupid brat. You should have let yourself drown, boy!"_

The same questions he'd been asking himself for years came to his mind. Was this how he looked when his father uttered those words to him? How could a man tell that to a child, let alone a father to his own flesh and blood?

He'd fallen off his father's ship during a pirate attack and nearly drown when he was six years old. James could still feel the biting coldness of the water and remember the overwhelming fear that had surged through him as he helplessly began to sink into the oceans' chilling embrace. His saving grace had been a pair of warm hands that had taken hold of him and pulled him from the water before he was lost. He shook from the cold just as Turner was when he was back on board and coughed out water that had made its way into his lungs, but felt relieved to know that he was alive. His relief was short-lived. Those words and the ones that followed would forever be engrained inside of his heart and mind.

_"I would have rather that than a Norrington smeared with the taint of being indebted to a pirate!"_

A pirate had saved him, and that truth was more important than his very life. It had brought as much shame as it did pain, knowing his father would have preferred for him to die and that he'd become disgusted and disappointed with him. Blake was the only one who dared to try to talk some sense into him, but the damage had been done. From that moment on, their relationship was never the same. Shame, humiliation, bitterness, hurt, and a black mark from his past had forever tainted it.

_"Not all pirates are horrible people!"_

Why must her words choose now to haunt him? He didn't need to be reminded that at least one such man existed among them. He'd worked many years to subjugate the very thought. Hadn't he seen enough of what they were capable of to erase any doubts he once held?

"Will he be all right?" Theodore asked, just as concerned about the boy's wellbeing as the rest of them were.

His question was enough to push the memory to the back of James' mind, along with Miss Lovelace's words, as he shifted his focus onto the present situation.

With a distinct frown on his lips, the surgeon stood and took his blue eyes off of Mr. Turner to look at them gravely. "I don't know. He's caught a chill from being in the water for too long. We will have to wait and see if he will catch his death of cold."

James, knowing that time was of the essence, spoke with urgency in his voice. "Has he said anything else since he was taken down here? Captain Saunders wishes to know more about what caused the explosion, and he is the only one left who can tell us."

"No one else survived?" the surgeon asked in disbelief and horror.

Theodore was about to respond, but William Turner's stuttering voice burst out first. "P-pirates!"

Everyone's attention turned to the boy as their eyes widened in surprise. His chocolate brown eyes were wide open as he tried to force himself to sit up. James quickly knelt down next to him and placed his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders to stop him from proceeding further.

"Stop," he said with concern. "You must conserve your strength."

Instead of listening, Turner brought a shaky hand up to grip onto his arm with desperation, worry, and fear etching his face.

"P-pirates attacked us," he explained, his voice faltering as he lost strength.

"Pirates?" the surgeon asked, turning pale.

"Are you certain?" Governor Swann replied with alarm.

James felt his chest tighten as he stared searchingly into his eyes while the young boy somehow continued to hold onto his arm.

He was, against his will, instantly reminded of what had happened all those years ago on his father's ship once more. Only this time, the boy's eye color and features brought his little brother, Nicholas, to the forefront of his mind, and he had taken James' place. But, in this instance, something far more detrimental had come to pass.

It was a fear that had been ruminating inside of James' mind for years, ever since his father had taken Nicholas out to sea for the first time. He had and was still worried something terrible might happen to him while under his father's supervision, whether it was him falling off the ship or worse. It wasn't hard to imagine Nicholas in Turner's place, and it unsettled him.

His whole body became tense as he frowned. "Pirates?" James finally asked, bringing himself back to the situation at hand. "You were attacked by pirates?"

"Y-yes, they suddenly c-came up out of nowhere in the mist and-and attacked us. W-we didn't have a ch-chance."

James promptly looked over at Theodore from over his shoulder. "Inform the captain immediately. We need to keep a wary eye out in case they make another appearance."

Theodore nodded, then rushed out of the cockpit and headed towards the stairs. James gazed back down at the terrified boy as he continued to stare up at him in distress and felt his resolve to fight against piracy strengthen. The doubt that had entered his heart after his conversation with Miss Lovelace became nonexistent as his sense of duty and desire to protect the innocent took over.

Miss Swann stepped forward and took hold of the hand that was still clinging onto James' arm to try to comfort him. Turner gave her a feeble smile in response, grateful for her kind gesture.

Wishing to help ease the boy's worries, he lightly squeezed his shoulders and spoke. "You are onboard the _Dauntless_ , Mr. Turner, one of the King's ships of the line," James informed him gently, causing both children to look at him again. "If there is another attack, we are well prepared to fight them. You are in safe hands."

"T-thank you, sir," he replied weakly.

James released him and stood. "Take care of him," he said to the surgeon. "We do not need to lose another innocent life to those scoundrels."

"Of course."

Determination coursed through him as James turned around and began to make his way back up to the upper levels of the ship. The conversation with Miss Lovelace played through his mind once more, but this time he knew his answer.

The means would never justify the end, no matter their reasons. Anyone willing to perform an act of piracy could never have a conscience and was as wicked as the rest. Just as one good deed was not enough to redeem a man or woman of a lifetime of wickedness, a single act of piracy _was_ enough to condemn them. And he would make sure they all hung from the gallows. For _all_ of their kind deserved a short drop and a sudden stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the third chapter! Originally it was going to have James' point of view and then Elizabeth's for the following day, but it made more sense to split it in two. I felt like they were two separate ideas/events that should have their own chapters.
> 
> This first half was, by far, the easiest part of the original chapter to write, even though I ended up rewriting it a few times before I was satisfied with the outcome. I knew what I wanted to take place as far as James' character development was concerned. His conversation with the main character and the events during the voyage served to lead him onto the pathway of becoming the scourge of piracy that he is in the first movie. At the same time, he and the main character have chosen opposite sides, which was intentional on my part. James would be too out of character any other way, and so would our main character, knowing what I do about her and her tumultuous past.
> 
> Any reference made to James' drowning experience will come from Sins of the Father, a volume within the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow book series by Rob Kidd. I had the opportunity to read Sins of the Father because of my account on the Internet Archive. Unfortunately for little six-year-old James, the dialogue I had in this chapter was what his father actually said to him in the book. I have no doubt, in a real-life situation, something like that would cause a rift between a father and son. It would have made a lasting impression that followed James through his life.
> 
> That's it for this author's note. I know they tend to be long, but I like to tell everyone the thought process I had when creating the chapters. I'll see you all next time!


End file.
